


Ben & Jerry's

by BisexualHeroes



Series: Trimberly Week [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHeroes/pseuds/BisexualHeroes
Summary: “Trini no one will play beer pong with me,” she says with a pout, but not after tripping on almost every piece of furniture in her path.“That’s probably because you can’t even walk straight anymore Kim,” Trini says.“Ha! I don’t do anything straight,” Kim says going for another drink from the punch that Billy warned Trini about.





	Ben & Jerry's

Trini opens the door to her dorm, walking past her roomate without making eye contact and flopping onto her cheap mattress. Her groans are muffled by the pillow as she takes off her shoes and swings them in the general direction of the closet.

 

“The test was that bad huh,” Tommie says sitting next to Trini and patting her on the head. She says something but Tommie can’t make out any of it. “Honey you know I can’t hear anything you’re saying right?”

 

Trini finally sits up to see that Tommie’s holding two tubs of ice cream and lets out an excited gasp before shoving her mouth full of ice cream. 

 

“Thank you so much you’re the best,” Trini says in between bites.

 

“I know,” Tommie says with a sigh. “I got enough to last us through the week.” 

 

“And how much is that exactly?” Trini raises an eyebrow.

 

Tommie looks away. “Umm... enough.”

 

Trini puts her tub down, “Tommie, is this another Reeses Situation?” 

 

“No! I’ve learned from my mistakes! It was on sale but I only got a small amount this time.”

 

Trini walks over to their fridge. Most dorms have a mini fridge but most dorms don’t have a Tommie Oliver living in them who settled for the fridge in place of her desk. She needs constant snacks and it’s an honest mystery as to how she’s so fit. When Trini opens the freezer she sees the entire thing is filled with Ben and Jerry’s.

 

“A small amount?!” Trini yells.

 

“Yeah.. there’s only 25 because that’s all that would fit,” Tommie looks sheepish as she takes another bite out of her ice cream.

 

Trini sighs and closes the freezer, “I give up. I’m going to bed. I still have another exam tomorrow.”

 

* * *

  
  


Trini’s alarm goes off and she almost breaks her phone in the process of turning it off. Her dorm neighbor had a very eventful night and if it weren’t for the fact that her girlfriend is extremely loud then Trini would’ve gotten a good night’s rest. However, that was not the case so now Trini’s running on five hours of sleep. She looks to her side to see Tommie wasn’t even affected by the alarm and is still snoring happily. 

 

The several cracking noises her back makes slightly concerns Trini as she gets out of bed. Maybe she should be saving her money on a new mattress instead of new cleats. Next to the door are her old cleats, slightly worn but not broken, and Tommie’s cleats that look straight out of a commercial. I guess being the loved captain of the soccer team has its perks whereas Trini only started this year. 

 

Soccer is actually the only reason she is at this school. If it weren’t for her scholarship there would be no way she’d be able to afford this college. Speaking of living on a budget, she’s supposed to be meeting Zack so she better start getting ready. Tommie’s supposed to be coming too but when Trini tries to wake her up, she mumbles that she’ll meet them later.

 

Thirty minutes later and she’s exiting the dorm. As usual, Tommie is still asleep for their coffee trip to meet Zack. As she walks into the hallway she notices her dorm neighbor is also leaving. 

 

“Hey Kim,” Trini greets her with a half smile. Kim’s head snaps up not expecting a voice but grows a large smile on her face once she realizes who it is. She’s in a hoodie with her cheerleading bag slung over her shoulder so Trini assumes she has practice.

 

“Hi Trini, you going to meet Zack?” Trini nods so Kim asks, “You usually do that before tests, we don’t have a biology test today do we?”

 

“No we don’t, it’s just algebra. Speaking of the test I have,” Trini says and rubs her neck. “Do you mind keeping it down next time that Lauren is over because I didn’t get much sleep.”

 

Kim’s face flashes through confusion, then embarrassment, and has the nerve to end on cockiness. “Can’t help it if I’m that good,” she says with a playful smile.

 

All thoughts related to that statement are pushed out of Trini’s mind. When she recovers, she gives Kim one of her famous glares.

 

Kim’s smile cracks. “I’m sorry,” she says sincerely. “We’re usually at her place. I promise it won’t happen again.”

 

“Thanks.” There’s an awkward silent before Trini says, “Well… Good luck on your practice or whatever cheerleaders say to each other. Bye.” She turns around and walks away before Kim can respond.

 

* * *

 

After the school day has ended, Tommie and Trini walk back to their room while Tommie blathers about how she’s going to become a famous youtuber. Trini listens for the most part, until she turns the corner and sees Kim entering her dorm with Lauren. Tommie’s conversation dulls in the background and as they get closer Trini hears the two giggling in the room. 

 

She may have jammed the key in a little too hard. Hard enough for Tommie to notice and stop talking. Not that Trini would know that since she’s so focused on trying to hear whatever Kim is saying until Tommie literally snaps her fingers in front of her face.

 

“You have no right to be mad you know,” Tommie says.

 

Trini folds her arms defensively, “I’m not mad.”

 

“Uh huh. You happily almost broke the key by slamming it into the door,” Tommie says.

 

Trini lowers her arms and sits on her bed, “You’re right.”

 

Tommie sits next to her, putting her arm over Trini’s shoulder, “You really have the worst luck, Trini. Although I did tell you to ask her out weeks before you were going to.” Tommie starts giggling, “It took you days before you could even say hello.”

 

“Shut up,” Trini says as she punches her. “I didn’t know she was interested in Lauren. Now I’m glad that I never asked her out.”

 

Trini stays wrapped in Tommie’s arm for a little while longer, not wanting to get started on her responsibilities. Later that night she hears some angry yelling coming from Kim’s room but Trini can’t decipher what they’re saying.

 

* * *

 

The words of her biology textbook blur together as Trini desperately tries to keep her eyes open. Unlocking her phone reveals that it’s already the next day. With a groan her head hits the textbook and she swears to Tommie and Zack for making her go out for laser tag when she could’ve stayed in her dorm studying. 

 

The peace of the library is interrupted by a cup being placed near her face and the scratching of a chair against wood as someone pulls the one next to her to sit down. Trini picks her head up too see Kimberly Hart hovering over her with a coffee in her hand and another on the table next to her.

 

“I saw you were studying early and figured it was for that god awful biology test we have tomorrow, so I got you some coffee,” Kim smiles. Somehow she looks as beautiful and cheerful as ever even though it’s midnight.

 

Trini mumbles a thanks before taking a sip of coffee.

 

“Do you want to study together?” Kim asks sitting down next to her.

 

“Uh yeah sure,” Trini says moving her things so she isn’t hogging the whole table anymore. “The difference between prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells is starting to blur together.”

 

Kim laughs. “I liked biology better when all we did was talk about the food pyramid.”

 

They stay up until 3am and Trini surprisingly gets a lot of work done, despite Kim sitting right next to her. 

 

“Alright, I should probably be heading back soon,” Trini says collecting her things, “and Lauren is probably worried about you.”

 

“Yeah,” Kim smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

 

Trini picks up her empty coffee cup to throw away. She debates on just leaving but heaves out a sigh and turns around.

 

“Do you want to sleep over with Tommie and I tonight? She’s probably still up binge-watching Brooklyn 99,” Trini asks.

 

Kim seems to perk up at that. “Hell yeah, I love that show.”

 

* * *

  
  


Zack unfortunately invited Tommie and Trini to a party that weekend, so now Trini’s sitting in the passenger's seat of Tommie’s car and dreading the upcoming social interactions. Zack was blasting some Hayley Kiyoko through the aux cord from the back.

 

“I love having wooliwoo friends. It’s so easy to pick music they like,” Zack says.

 

Trini stops panicking for a moment to deal with Zack’s antics, “WLW, you mean?”

 

“Yes. How else are you supposed to say it?” He asks.

 

“He’s right Trin,” Tommie says, “but also if you don’t put on  _ What I Need _ next, I will kill you.”

 

Zack mumbles, “Alright damn. Wooliwoos are so angry.”

 

“Who’s party is this again?” Trini asks.

 

“My team’s captain, Jason. He invited the whole soccer team and their pluses,” Zack says.

 

Tommie glances over at Trini, “I know you don’t like parties so if you want to leave just let me know. We can leave Zack behind.”

 

“Hey!” Zack yells.

 

After his exclamation they turn a corner and can now see the house in the distance. Mansion would probably be a better way to describe it, as it sits on top of the hill at the end of the street. The party started a long time ago meaning all the good parking is taken so they’re forced to park quite far away.

 

“Damn it we got here already?  _ What I Need _ just started!” Tommie says as she turns of the ignition.

 

A long walk and a Zack-conversation later, they arrive Jason’s front door. The lawn is littered with solo cups and Trini pitties the clean-up that’s gonna have to happen later. Tommie goes to ring the doorbell but after realizing that no one’s going to hear that she opens the door instead. 

 

Getting past the horny college students and people definitely on something other than alcohol, they arrive in the living room. The living room is connected to an open kitchen where Trini can see Kimberly talking to some other cheerleaders. The screen door to the backyard and pool is opened by Jason.

 

Jason sees Zack and walks over. “Hey dude! I’m glad you made it.” They exchange one of those bro handshakes. 

 

“I know you,” Jason says pointing at Trini. It takes him a minute before he yells, “Midfielder! You’re in the girl’s soccer team.” Jason trips slightly as her turns, “and you must be Tommie. Zack talks about you all the time.” 

 

Zack intervenes, “Alright Jase, where’s the rest of the team?”

 

“Ah! This way my good sir,” Jason says grabbing Zack’s arm and leading him back outside.

 

“I’m gonna get a drink,” Trini says to Tommie.

 

Trini walks over to the kitchen just as the cheerleaders leave to join a game of suck and blow. Kim stays behind, downs her drink, and pours another one. She looks kind of upset but it’s pushed away when she sees Trini approaching.

 

“Triniiiii,” Kim slurs and pulls her into a hug, “I didn’t know you came to parties.” 

 

Trini tries to untangle herself from Kim’s hug as she says, “I usually don’t but Zack wanted me to come.”

 

“You’re such a good friend,” Kim says and gets real close to Trini’s face. “Why do you have to be so-”

 

She’s interrupted by her cheerleader friends calling her from the living room. 

 

“Okay!” Kim yells in their direction and then tries to lower her voice to a whisper but she’s still loud, “Bye Trini.”

 

Trini sighs and goes to grab a drink. There’s a punchbowl on the island as well as some beer cans lying around it. She goes to grab the ladle when a voice speaks up behind her.

 

“I wouldn’t drink that if I were you.” A boy in a blue striped shirt appears next to her. “I saw someone pour way too much vodka in there, it’s probably not safe.”

 

“Noted,” Trini instead grabs a beer can even though she hates beer, and then takes a closer look at the boy. He doesn’t looks like he’s at a party. In fact, he looks like he just came out of one of the college’s student pamphlets. 

 

“You don’t seem like you like parties either,” she says. “What’s your name?”

 

“Oh! Billy,” he extends his hand so Trini shakes it, “Billy Cranston. You’re right. I don’t really like parties but Jason invited me and I didn’t want to be rude.”

 

Trini eyes widen, “Jason invited you?”

 

“Yeah I’ve been tutoring him with math, but this is fun! I don’t usually get invited to these things or anything for that matter,” Billy says. Trini looks back out to the yard to see Jason doing a keg stand with Zack holding one of his legs up. She doesn’t know Jason very well but this poor kid seems to be being lead on to a friendship that doesn’t seem like it’s happening.

 

“You’re tutoring him in math, huh. What’s your major?” Trini asks. Billy smiles at that and goes off into a tangent about how fun mechanical engineering is. Tommie joins them halfway through and the conversation ends with Trini adding him to the sacred Zack and His Ladies chat which can finally be renamed. 

 

Billy excitedly drags Tommie away to show her some invention that he’s messing around with. Trini tries questioning Billy why he brought it to a party but they’re already down the hall by the time she opens her mouth. Now Trini’s left alone in the kitchen until her eyes lock with Kim who looks like she’s about to cry coming in from the backyard.

 

“Trini no one will play beer pong with me,” she says with a pout, but not after tripping on almost every piece of furniture in her path.

 

“That’s probably because you can’t even walk straight anymore Kim,” Trini says.

 

“Ha! I don’t do anything straight,” Kim says going for another drink from the punch that Billy warned Trini about.

 

“Okay,” Trini says grabbing her arm and pulling her away, “I think you’ve had enough. How about we take you home, yeah?”

 

Trini turns around to go find Tommie but Kim grabs her arm, whips her around, and grabs her face.

 

“Not yet,” Kim says.

 

Before Trini can process what’s happening Kim is sloppily making out with her. Trini grabs her arms and pushes her away. Her mind flashes through several thoughts, mostly of hurt and confusion. She decides that getting Kim to her dorm safe is all that matters right now. 

 

“You’re drunk,” Trini’s voice cracks. “Tommie and I are gonna take you home.”

 

Kim seems closed off. Her voice is monotone. “No,” she says taking a step back and pulling her arms out of Trini’s grasp. “I don’t want to go home.”

 

Well that wasn’t expected. What is she supposed to do when Kim says no. She can’t leave her here. College boys are the worst. “Um okay,” she says and then goes out to the yard to find Zack. She finds him in the pool… with his regular clothes on.

 

“Hey idiot!” Trini yells to get his attention which works because he starts swimming in her direction.

 

“Ah my bestest friend. You are so loving,” Zack says as he lays his arms on the side of the pool.

 

“Why are you in the pool?” she asks in an exasperation.

 

Zack says, “Why are you not?”

 

“Get out,” Trini says moving to the side. Zack pouts but obeys anyway. His white shirt is completely soaked so nearby girls are gawking.

 

Trini scrunches her nose. “I want to leave. Are you staying here?”

 

“Uh no. I want to go too,” Zack says. 

 

“Well Kim is really drunk and I don’t really feel safe leaving her here,” Trini says.

 

“You can leave her with Jason. He’s actually a really cool guy,” Zack says.

 

Trini’s not so sure about that. All she knows about Jason is that he’s rich and white which usually is not a good combination, but if Zack trusts him then she’ll trust him.

 

“Okay,” Trini says. She’s too tired to think of a better solution and tonight’s events didn’t help. The two find Jason who seems surprisingly sober and promises she’ll be safe staying the night here. They head home after introducing Zack to Billy.

 

* * *

 

It’s been two weeks since the party and Trini’s been mostly focusing on her studies. Billy becomes a more integral part of the group and ends up dating Jason which comes as a complete surprise to Trini. 

 

Right now, Trini’s making her way to her room. On any other day than today she wouldn’t have heard it, but she accidentally left her headphones at Jason’s so she was forced to walk without them. Without heavy metal blaring in her ears, she’s able to hear the sobs coming from Kim’s dorm and her mind immediately jumps to the worse conclusions. 

 

She knocks on the door and then louder when there isn’t a response. Eventually, Trini just lets herself in since the door is unlocked.

 

“You know, you should really lock your door,” Trini says as she opens it. At first she thought the room was empty and that she was going crazy, but Trini finds Kim in the corner of the room curled up into a ball. She’s wearing earbuds and Trini can hear Adele all the way from the door.

 

Trini slowly approaches her, making sure that Kim can see that she’s arrived but Kim doesn’t seem to notice until Trini kneels down in front of her. The cries turn into a hiccup as Trini removes the earbuds.

 

“I don’t think the music is helping,” Trini says softly. Kim laughs as she rubs her eyes and wipes away some tears.

 

Trini’s aware that she isn’t great at comforting so she doesn’t know what to say. “Want to let me know why you’re crying? Is this a Ben and Jerry’s incident because I still think I have some left over from when Tommie-”

 

Kim interrupts, “We broke up.”

 

“Oh.”

 

There’s a moment of silence while Trini contemplates what the hell she’s supposed to respond to that. After a while, she gets up and heads out the door without saying anything. Kim is left on the ground confused until Trini comes back with her laptop, a tub of Ben and Jerry’s, and a blanket with kittens and rainbows on it.

 

“Okay so I have a flash full of very legal movies, I- uh didn’t know what ice cream you liked but I assumed everyone likes chocolate, and also my secret blanket,” Trini says.

 

Kim smiles, “I didn’t peg you as a girl to have a kitten blanket.”

 

“It’s a secret blanket for a reason,” Trini mumbles. “It’s very comfortable and it has rainbows. Leave me alone.”

 

Trini sets her things on the bed and helps Kim off the floor. They share the blanket which Kim admits is very comfortable and the ice cream is gone halfway through the first movie. Trini gets a text from Tommie asking if she got home so Trini responds that she’s okay.

 

Halfway through Black Panther Kim says, “I’m telling everyone about the blanket.”

 

Trini snorts, “No one will believe you.”

 

“Brave of you to assume I haven’t already taken a photo,” Kim says as she gets up to go to the bathroom, leaving Trini with her mouth hanging open in betrayal. 

 

Kim eventually falls asleep after the third movie. Trini should probably head back to her own dorm but Kim fell asleep with her head on Trini’s lap. She slowly picks Kim’s head up and places it on top of a pillow. The kitten and rainbows blanket is replaced to cover Kim fully. 

 

Trini’s about to leave but her hand has been itching for her phone since Kim fell asleep, so she takes a quick picture of Kim adorably snuggled into her blanket. As she leaves the room Trini can’t help but think that she still has a chance. But since Kim is still recovering from her break up, that chance isn’t going to come any time soon.


End file.
